


Beyond the Ranch

by AJHunter



Category: Wheel of Time - Robert Jordan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dragonmount.com DRPSW, Multi, portal stone world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-16 11:42:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7266781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJHunter/pseuds/AJHunter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cari Namere is forced from her current residence and forced to deal with debilitating  injury that sends her spiraling into a deeper darkness.</p>
<p>For anyone familiar with the character at Dragonmount.  This will recount the RP at the Rashad Ranch where the Children of the Light come, and continue off in a tangent at that point.  Murder in the Yards did not happen in this time stream!  Most characters that are not mine have been used with permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Children of the Light

Evil isn't always doing heinous acts in the dark places. No sometimes evil was something as simple as lying or a drawing on someone's door. The Great Lord asks many things of many people, some simply to lie for him, others to kill in his name. For Gher and Rion it was to make sure that Lyal Truit didn't hand Rewt to the Children of the Light where he would give up names, places, and other vital information that the Great Lord held dear to his cause. This was their first job - to stop such information. All their other jobs had been simple steal this information from so and so type jobs. They were finally moving up and now they were going to gain more glory for themselves. The Great Lord would be proud of them. But Amadicia is such a hard place to be evil and not get caught. In retrospect, they probably should have turned down the job just on location alone, but they were eager to please the Great Lord.

Lyal owned The Prancing Leprechaun Inn and he was holding Rewt in a store room. They could have done many things to save their friend, but they were not killers and they knew they would never get Rewt out with out a fight and a fight meant someone had to die. So they went for the next best thing. Turn the table on the innkeeper before he could out Rewt. The Dragon Fang on any door in any town was dangersous, but in Amadicia it was far quicker to your doom. Gher and Rion came to the inn's door in the dead of night when there would be noone outside. But their timing couldn't have been worse, their scrawlings of dragon fangs on a local inn's door was witnessed in the dim lights of the city, and witnessed none-the-less by a Child of the Light. 

It might have gone down differently if Rion hadn't spoken too loud. "The Great Lord will give us immortality for this Gher. This man will not turn in Rewt for a darkfriend, no, he'll be called one himself." Gher promptly hushed him but the damage was done.

The Child of the light started towards them, but neither man noticed at first. It wasn't till he shouted. "Stop you! Guards, we have omitted darkfriends here! Guards!" 

And more guards pilled out of the inn, and more Children of the Light. Gher and Rion could do nothing but flee. They took to their horses and galloped through town as fast as their horses could muster. They needed sanctuary. Where to go was the only thoughts on their minds. "Rumors say there's a ranch in Cairhein that will take us in. Ride hard and let's get to safety before they catch us."

Gher and Rion rode as fast as they could, their horses were near exhaustion but they didn't dare stop for more than an little while. They'd only managed to stay ahead of those pursuing them. The Children of the Light were relentless. Once into the wilderness it was far easier to stay ahead of them. But they must have had a tracker because they were almost always just over the hill behind them.

Gher and Rion even tried splitting up once before reaching Cairhein, but it seemed they only were followed quicker. With less of a contingent they were easier to follow. In the end, they decided to stick together. They knew that they were close to their supposed haven.

Their horses finally exhausted collapsed from days and days of exertion. First Gher's and then Rion's an hour later. They were on foot now. There was no time to waste. A small town was in sight and they hurried as fast as they could. A quick inquiry pointed them west, to the only ranch in the area. They were almost safe!

Gher and Rion stumbled through the Ranch gates and were greeted with blank faces as they flashed their darkfriend signs. No response? How could this be? A woman wearing clothes that were surely not those of a ranch worker came to see the commotion? "Franc what's the problem here?"


	2. Children of the Light - p2

"I don't know these guys and they won't say anything." Franc said with exasperation in his voice.

Cari saw the flash of the darkfriend sign, "I'll take care of it. I'm sure Liam needs your help with that mare he's training." He nodded and went off to find the rogue mare. Liam had just taken over the ranch and was having some difficulty with some of its denizen’s.

"What's the problem?" Cari had yet to respond with the darfriend sign, she didn't want strangers putting her family or friends in jeopardy. 

"We need to speak to the Master of the house!" It was almost an order and Cari fought her urge to choke the man.

"Fine but be nice about it or you will find yourself in deeper water!"

They guffawed and Cari wished they would make a move and she could hurt them. The shadow stirred and Cari fought to keep it down. 

Cari took the two men to Petra who was home tending things while Sara grieved for her husband's loss. It was still a fresh wound and the whole ranch was having troubles adjusting. Technically this was Cari's call now, but they wanted to see the master of the house but Liam was busy with his chores, so it was Petra next.

The walk from the gates to the ranch house was quiet and Cari could hear the men speaking quietly behind her back. "Mmmm, she's good looking." "Maybe our Master will give her to me." "She's a bit old." "That means experience." Cari was sure that they were doing to make her feel uncomfortable but it wasn't working. It mattered little to her what they said, but they gave themselves away far too easily, Cari only hoped that they didn't do the same thing with their allegiances. 

The ranch house door was hardly ornate, but it was clear the house was well off. Windows of colored glass filtered the sun light streaming in as Cari pushed it open. Petra was in the kitchen helping Nona prepare the evening meal. 

"Petra, these men wish to see the master of the house." Cari flashed Petra a signal they'd devised to speak about other darkfriends with out revealing that everyone who was a darkfriend was a darkfriend. The men didn't notice the signal either, they weren't very bright. "I will leave them with you to take care of. If you need me I won't be far away." Petra nodded. "Oh and be careful of these two they are vile and lustful creatures." 

Cari left them with Petra to tend as she went outside. She knew her friends would have questions, but Cari wasn't sure how much she could tell, other than that they were in trouble and darkfriends. But Cari went back to work anyway. 

It wasn't long before Yearn showed up at her side. He was out of breath, like he's just run from town to the ranch. Cari looked at him with concern.

"Cari, there be White Cloaks about."

Cari raised an eyebrow. "What are they doing here?" Cari knew who they were here for but the why she hoped never to find out. It was far easier to turn over the men as long as she knew nothing of their job and of them. Far easier to lie to the White Cloaks and proclaim innocence in a house that she had seen many horrid things happen, many by her own hand.

"Come with me. We have two new visitors, I'm sure they have some knowledge of this. We shall find out the why soon enough." Cari lead Yearn to Liam who was now watching as Franc and Vik tended the mare he was training. Liam was covered in dust and grit and looked as if he was bruised from head to toe. But he didn't seem to be in pain as he watched Franc. Franc and Liam were a couple. Two men who were openly passionate with one another. Liam was married as cover, cover for many things, his life as a servant of the Great Lord and that of a man who didn't love women. He had two sons to keep his cover but he did not love his wife. Though Liam provided for Petra as any man should, but their love lives were completely separated.

Yearn stood a ways away as Cari told Liam of the White Cloaks and their two new friends. Cari, Liam and Yearn made their way to the Ranch house. It was time for answers.

Their small group grew as they approached the house. It wasn't like there were many people who worked here but it was by far a large place, but news often traveled fast. Demus joined their company and spoke quietly to Yearn. Cari smiled softly to herself, she was glad they could talk to one another with out incident. Their interactions still bothered Cari and she would always fear that Yearn would find out what Demus had done to her. They were fond memories for Cari. Demus the loyal student. The sweet pain of torture. He had done well. Cari was proud of him. But the shadow stirred at the memories and Cari pushed them aside, there were things to do.

Cari followed Liam into the house. They found the two men sitting at the table talking with Petra as she cooked dinner. Liam scurried to Petra, "My wife, White Cloaks are coming!" He looked over at the other two men. "White Cloaks are coming, what did you do? Why did you come here?"

One of the strangers spoke first, the other hushing his friend. But he continued anyway. "You must hide us, keep us safe. It is your job, we were on a mission and it has gone wrong we must not be found it is imperative." While the command seemed real enough to Liam, Cari knew better. The man was nothing more than lackey, if he'd been more he'd have said so straight away, not give orders in someone else’s house. He was trying to bluff his way into safety. But Liam lead the men to the back of the house anyway, to one of the secret hiding places. Cari hoped that he wouldn't hide them anyplace with incriminating evidence, or the ranch would be in even more danger. Cari looked to her two men and then to Petra. She shook her head then hung it. She knew something was wrong, but Liam was her husband and while he was not always a good husband, she was always a good wife. Always.


	3. The Children of the Light - p3

Liam returned but he hadn't been gone long before the front door burst open and the children were ushered in. Kate, Aiden and Fawne ran to Cari and clung to her like they'd been molested by their new found captors. If they touched even one hair on any of their heads he would find himself dead. Cari whispered to the children. "Are you okay? Did they touch you or hurt you?" Each shook their head and Cari only nodded. The Children of the Light were pouring into the ranch house pushing every resident into the main room. This would have done better outside, but now the poor ranch house itself was in danger as much as their denizens. Cari took noticeable note that Nalia was not present.

 

One of the men, a Questioner if the red crook on his cloak signified his rightful rank. That was just what they needed the questioners were by far the hardest to get away from with a simple lie and usually torture was going to result, Cari could only hope that the Great Lord would protect them this day. This man began his triad.

"We apologize for the discomforts accompanied by our presence. I assure you they will be temporary. We are in pursuit of two individuals identified as Darkfriends. They were last seen entering this house. However, they never left it. Which, of course, means that they are clearly still here. Facilitate this by telling us where they might be hiding within the house and we might be inclined to believe that these two are indeed strangers and not connected to this place in any way or form. Refuse...and well, I suppose we'll have to draw our own conclusions as to your involvement" He smiled and Cari tried to fight back the urge to kill the man. He meant harm to her family, and he would clearly see it done. "What say you?" he finished and waited for something, someone to do something.

Liam started to stammer that there were no strangers there. Cari shook her head at Liam, he gave her a look of defiance and continued to say there were no darkfriends here. 

Liam was going to get everyone of them sent to the questioners for this. There were only a few places they could have hidden them and Cari knew them all. Cari pulled away from her handler. He grabbed her arm again and Cari gave him a look that could kill. He warily dropped his hands. Cari didn't speak to anyone in particular. "I'll show you were you might find them."

Liam protested. "Cari..." But Petra glared at him and he shut up. It was a good thing he was not a leader here. He only ran the ranch now. 

Cari looked under the stairs that lead outside the ranch house. It was the only safe place, any place else could reveal the true nature of the place, thankfully these places were well hidden and only those who knew the house could find them. It was a genius design.

They reached the stairs and Cari told them of it. But they insisted she open the door. "Well, then, open it up, woman." Cari nearly laughed but did not, she only sighed as she opened the door and found the two refugees sitting huddled in the darkness, cowering when the door opened with a decided click. Cari retrieved the men by the backs of their shirts. She didn't say anything to them they looked at her with everything but compassion. They had brought down the fire from the heavens in one foul swoop of stupidity. 

Cari dragged them out. They were highly surprised that someone of her size handled them so easily. One look from her though and they quieted. The Shadow inside her only wished for them to make the wrong move, it would be their last. Cari fought with her control, she wanted very much to kill these two men. They no only risked her life, but those of everyone she loved.

Cari pushed them out of the door way at the Child of the Light. "As requested, the only two people not residents of the ranch." Cari didn't smile or beg, "If you could kindly remove yourselves from our ranch, we would like to get back to work." Cari didn't move, she didn't flinch at the stare she received. "I'm not sure why these men are here, or what you want from us, but we do not know these men. They came here looking for shelter, and it seems as some of my fellows would like to have them kept secret."

He motioned for them to move back into the house, and Cari did as asked, she didn't expect them to leave with out more drama. The Children of the Light were more than thorough in their investigations, Cari only hoped that the children would be spared.


	4. Children of the Light p4

Inside everything was dead quiet, no sound but the breathing of men could be heard. Cari looked to find everyone but Nalia present. As she looked around she saw Yearn and Demus untangling from a pile on the floor. She tried her hardest to keep a straight face but a small smile crept from it. It brought interesting things to her mind, but nothing she would ask of her men. She didn't think they'd share well in that type of situation, and she really didn't want Yearn finding any excuse to hurt Demus. 

The two refugees ran towards Petra and Liam. "Help Us! Please you promised we'd be safe!" Cari didn't react, she knew better than to give away what had just occurred. Taylor had a look of fright on his face and Cari quickly took him into her arms to hide him from the view and his face from the Children of the Light, he knew what was about to go down.

Cari whispered in the boy's ear to calm down. He only did so because he had no choice. He clung to Cari like there was no one else left in the world he trusted, and that was probably true, other than his grandmother.

The two men rambled. "The Great Lord said we'd be safe here, you promised us we'd be safe." Petra and Liam looked at the men horrified, but nothing escaped their mouths. It took more than a few minutes before the words sank into the surrounding people. 

One man, weak in voice and his sword swayed but it was only visible to those with a trained eye. Cari knew the sword well, she knew he was not sure of himself, but he was going to do it anyway. Cari wished she had her sword, but it wouldn't do any good here, there were too many men, and too many innocents to get in the way. His words did not shock Cari as they came out with a quiver, "In the name of the Light I place you under arrest!" His sword pointed at Liam and Petra and Taylor chocked down a scream. He was being brave, very brave now that he was going to be alone in life. No father, no mother, his older brother already slain, his grandmother was his only last living relative.

It was still rather boggling that the Whitecloaks had yet to find Nalia, she wasn't particularlly good at hiding. Unless maybe she was using the One Power. But it was Liam and Petra that captured Cari's attention. Cari had to find a way to spare them that fate and assure them Taylor would be cared for. As if the thought cued the distraction, Nalia came into the room with lightning arching from her hands. It didn't take long for the Whitecloaks to react. 

They left the Rashad's side and started to try to fight Nalia. Cari quickly slipped three vials out of her pelt pouch. One she downed quickly. The antidote in case of an accident. The poisons she had were slow acting and they would not suspect anything if the Whitecloaks saw them. Cari first went to Petra and whispered in her ear. "It will take a while, but they will not torture you. Taylor will be safe." Cari took the poison from the vial and looked as if she was drinking it. She kissed Petra hard on the mouth and the liquid trickled into the woman's mouth. When the poison was gone, the kiss was gentler and said good-bye. Cari had shared Petra's bed a time or two to ease the woman's pains about her husband...

Cari did the same for Liam but he muttered to her. "No I don't want to die." Cari didn't ask him, he was even weaker than Petra and he would be the first to crack and the rest of them would surely die. Cari kissed him. It was painful for them both, as Liam fought every thing she did, but he had to come up for air and when he did Cari let lose the poison. He tried not to swallow but Cari didn't give him an option. 

The deed was done and in an hour they would both collapse.

Cari looked up just in time to see one of the hildren take a lightning bolt to the chest. He fell and another took his place. But Nalia was not at a good fighter as she would like to beleive. While others ran at her and she dispensed them easily one mere man made his way to her back side and ran her through. She screamed and it echoed through the house. Cari was still standing next to Liam but she had long since stopped touching him, she backed away just as the Questioner looked her way. It was close and it may be suspect, but she hoped that the vials that now sat in Petra closed hand would leave her free of accusation. 

The Questioner walked towards the body and flipped it over with his foot. Turning around, he addressed all the Ranch members. "Look at her very carefully. This is what happens when you walk the path of darkness. This is the fate that awaits each and every one of you if you choose it. Our blade is ordained by the Creator himself. And if you cross him, we cross you. Let it be a warning to you. The only one. Because the next one would be made with the tip of our swords." And then he signaled a few of the Children to pick up the injured and carry them outside. A second order was issued, "Make one last sweep in the premises. Report back to me." And more men left the room. Cari knew they would find nothing more, not even a scrap of a paper that declared anyone else a darkfriend. Most of the people here were very good at their job, apparently Liam was not.

Liam was freaking out but Petra watched calmly from hooded eyes, the poison was clearly taking affect. Cari wasn't sure what would happen when the Children came back from their sweeps.


	5. Children of the Light - p5

It wasn't long before the Children returned and Cari only hoped they would leave before Petra and Liam died. But it wasn't the case. Liam's activities pushed the poison along further and he fell to the floor face first. What would they think of it? Cari and others made a move to look as if they would assist them, and Petra even started to cry. Taylor could be heard yelling "Father" over the drone of business that was starting to begin. Cari only hoped Taylor didn't have to watch both of them die.

One man started towards Liam's body but the Questioner stopped him with a foul look, Cari didn't envy the man. "Clear this room from the civilians. Place them in one of the rooms and keep them under watch. No one is to exit the room without my explicit permission."

They were ushered into a smaller room and it was more cramped, Cari pulled her arm free of her handler and he tried to make a move again, but she looked at him as she picked up two of the children. Aiden was being strong and he was helping Sara, she was crying, her son was dead. No one looked at Cari, she wondered if anyone had seen her do what needed to be done. Sara looked up and noticed Cari watching her. She only nodded her head and Cari knew she understood. She was saving lives. Cari was doing what was right even if it was wrong in the name of the Light. Cari had been merciful to her friends and had saved the rest, she could only hope.

It wasn't long before the Children of the Light were mounting up and leaving via the road to Fairhaven. It would not be long before the villagers knew what had transpired here. Cari only hoped they didn't think badly of them.They had just paid the price for two men's foolishness. But Cari knew that there would be Dragon Fangs drawn and that their life as they knew it before was no longer.

It was a few hours before anyone did anything other than sit and comfort those who had lost loved ones. Taylor wasn't the most shaken of the group. Franc was at a loss, he eventually went off into his room and there he stayed for the time being. Cari held Sara for a few miniutes. Sara whispered in to Cari’s ear. “It’s alright, Dear. You did them a favor, and the boy too. We all thank you for your mercy. I know you had your own reasons, but I’d like to think it was not of saving your own skin.”

Cari smiled. “It was farthest from my thoughts, Miss Sara. My first thought was saving them. They did not deserve to be tortured by the likes of them. Then came the presence of everyone else here and anyone else that Liam knew to be a Friend of the Dark. I know you loved your son, but he was weak. He would give his own son up.”

Sara didn’t cry she only nodded and whispered. “I know.”

Cari wasn’t sure how long she held Sara, but it wasn’t until Yearn put his hand on her shoulder that she realized it was time to move on. Taylor needed help as did the other children. But Cari was sure that it wasn’t what he was getting at. He had just seen her kill two of her friends, and he was bound to say something.

Yearn took Cari to the side and held her tight. “I be worried about you and the children. You no be safe here.”

Cari looked up at him, she hadn’t quiet expected that. “We are as safe as we can be for the moment, we will deal with the latter when we must, for now we’ve wounds to heal.”

He looked resigned like he knew that if she didn’t do something now they may never be together again. Cari wasn’t sure if that was a good or a bad thing. He was a Light fool, and while he knew she killed for a living that wasn’t necessarily something of the Dark One. But Cari knew that Yearn would not understand her allies nor the things she must do for them.

He held her close then whispered. “You saved your friends. You be no hesitating. I be proud of you.” That was far from what Cari expected to hear from him. She expected him to rant and rave over killing her friends, however merciful it may have been. “It be hard on you. I be here for you.” The thing was it wasn’t hard for Cari to do what was right. It would have been just as easy for Cari to lift her sword and slice their throats. The mere thought awoke the Shadow with in. There was no blood and Cari didn’t want to show Yearn the thoughts she just had. Cari bit her tongue and the taste of copper ran through her mouth, her senses calmed slightly but only enough to ease the Shadow’s presence. Her anger and her thoughts would insist on blood tonight.

“I be going home. I be trying to keep my name clean. If you no be seeing me for a few days that be why.” Cari nodded and Yearn kissed her passionately before walking out the back door. He would take his leave through the woods and go unseen until he reached home. He was a ranger and a hunter and it was not nearly so weird coming from him, the villagers would not suspect he was here.

Cari comforted the children as best she could, but the hadow would not die down. She could feel it growing deeply in side her, growling, and waiting till she would take blood. The girls went off home to play and comfort themselves in the things that girls do. Aiden and Taylor took off for the woods to play with the animals. Cari was no alone with her thoughts, or so she thought. With everyone else gone from her side Demus showed up. He always seemed to when things looked their bleakest.

He didn’t touch Cari which didn’t surprise her, he seemed to know her moods better than she. He only quietly asked, “Something wrong?” He smiled. “Other than the obvious.”

Cari couldn’t help but smile. “The Shadow’s awake.” Her smile didn’t last long and neither did his. “I made a mistake when talking with Yearn and now it won’t calm.” Demus raised an eyebrow. “No, I imagined a less than merciful death for Liam and Petra.”

Demus nodded and grabbed Cari’s hand. He didn’t say much just lead the way. He lead her through the back side of the ranch to the forest. The opposite way the boys had gone, as if he knew what they were up to and had watched them leave. Cari didn’t question him, she only followed him. A dark clearing a head was their destination, it was clear once Cari saw what waited. There was a blanket with a basket. Demus was a good friend, but he knew Cari’s demeanor well. “I know this isn’t want you need, but I’m sure we can think of something that will satisfy the blood lust of the Shadow.” He winked slyly at her.

Sex didn’t satisfy the Shadow, but it did scare it away from her mind. It wasn’t free and the desires that were about to rise calmed the Shadow back into the darkness of Cari’s mind. She smiled at Demus. “Even the mere thought of seeing your delicious naked body scares the Shadow away.” Demus smiled and Cari moved into his arms.

Cari leaned in for a kiss and Demus pulled back. “You aren’t going to kill me now are you?” He winked at her playfully and braced for the hand that he knew would smack him, but it never came. Cari pulled him in tight and kissed him with a renewed fire. The hadow was gone, but Cari’s desires had not passed with it. Lust was in her eyes, whether it was for blood or sex it didn’t matter, but it would be sedated. Demus’ only saving glory was that he knew what Cari wanted and he made himself available. Cari loved Demus more than life itself.

She loved Yearn yes, but the compatibility with Demus was far greater and it showed when she made love to him. He was her soulmate so much more than Alex had ever been. But Demus was not someone she would ever ask to tie his life to hers. He was so young and had so much life left to live, Cari only wondered how long he would stay with her, she knew he would leave eventually. Leave her alone and wanting.

Her thoughts dimmed her passions but she let Demus work her body, please her in ways he had learned from Arad Doman, his mother was a very good teacher and Cari’s body withered at every touch.


	6. Children of the Light - p6

Day grew into night and Cari and Demus finally made their way back to their homes. Cari found the children snuggled deeply asleep in her bed. Demus looked at them and smiled. “I would join you but it seems your bed is already full.” He kissed her softly then went out the door to his own bed. Cari moved Kate around so that she could lie in the middle of the bed. The pile of children soon converged and all 8 little hands found Cari and she patted each one before drifting off to sleep.

Morning dawned and things appeared to be back to normal. Everyone was doing their chores, but there was a shadow sitting above everyone as if it was about to rain, and continue raining all day. But the cloud never let lose its rain. Cari did her morning chores and then gathered the children for their school lessons.

It wasn’t until they were in town and getting out of the wagon that things started to go badly. With Petra missing the school was out of one teacher. Cari didn’t have to tell anyone what had happened everyone was asking her if it was true. Rumors fly far in small towns. And Cari wondered if the White Cloaks had anything to do with spreading these rumors.

Cari tried not to confirm the questions about darkfriends but even in doing so they still believed. The children went into school with a buzz around their heads. Each other child was asking them questions and Cari feared they would be set home for disturbing the class even though they were not the cause of the problem.

Cari made her way to the Silver Bow and even there she could feel the distance growing. They would not be able to stay long. Cari turned around just as she made it to the inn counter. There was no reason to stay in such tension. No need to fuel the Shadow into waking from her paranoia. But Cari went home and let Sara and the others know that it probably wouldn’t be safe here. Only Demus agreed that it was time to think about moving on. Cari couldn’t leave Sara so she willing would stay until she convinced her to leave.

Days went on and the tensions only increased. A week passed and things started to change, the rumblings started to give way to refusal to do business with the Ranch. The children were kicked from the school as bad influences. Soon the Silver Bow started refusing service. But when these tactics failed things became violent and unnecessary. Dragon Fang's scrolled on every door in the ranch, fights starting with even the men who followed the light who worked on the ranch. Fairhaven was seeking its own justice now.

A clear night brought on the worst of it. The town folks started a bonfire, and torches were lit. Each man and woman who could make the five mile walk did - torches blazing. If it hadn't been for the night watch, Vik was standing watch that night, casualties could have been total. But with the warning the Ranchers were given, it would hopefully leave them to their own measures.

Vik ran in to the court yard yelling, "They're going to burn us to the ground." And then he headed for the ranch house to gather what he could before fleeing.

The cry was hardly unexpected but it was something that they weren't completely prepared for. Cari gathered her things. She had insisted that the children all pack belongings the day after the Children had come, she knew something was going to happen. And they knew it too; they could feel it happening around them.

Cari had prepared Sara as best she could with the possibilities, the older woman was looking to Cari as she had her husband for guidance, she was alone now and Cari was the only one left to care for her. Cari didn't regret that, but it would slow them down a little, but not anymore than the children would. But it was Sara’s refusal to leave that left them in this situation.

Sara rushed off with the children to the house that Kate and Aiden knew. It was a place they snuck off to when they didn't want to do their chores. Cari had found them there numerous times. They would be able to get there quickly enough and stay hidden as the threat passed.

Cari hugged her children and spared one for Taylor as well. "I'll meet you there, but if I don't come in two days, go to Cairhein and find Rachel. She will watch you until I find you. I will come for you." There was no doubt in her mind that she would return to find her children, even if she was caught here.

Cari dashed through the main residence of the Ranch and grabbed the secret stash from Nathan's belongings, contents that the villages didn't even need to find the ashes of. It also held extra cash and the names of contacts for emergencies. Hopefully she wouldn't have to use those names.

Cari's next destination was Demus. She found him packing the last of his belongings. She smiled at him. He was still a boy, he needed to live longer, she felt bad for tying him in to her life. But the heel weaves as the Wheel wills. The saying of Aes Sedai but it was the world’s way of saying, deal with it. Cari kissed Demus softly on the cheek and slipped him a piece of a paper. "A name and place you can always find where I am. I have other things to tend to before I go, don't follow us, come find us where the paper leads you. I will be waiting if you choose to join us."

He nodded, then grabbed her and pulled her tight for one last kiss before they had to part. He smiled at her, but it fell almost as soon as it came. "Take care of yourself, Cari. I expect to see you again when we all get clear of this."

Cari really didn't want to leave with Demus holding her. It was an odd feeling to feel safe with him, but they were far from safe and there was much more to do. Cari smiled at him. "You take care as well, I've got to finish what I was about. I will see you soon." _I hope._

Cari kissed Demus softly again, before breaking free of his loving hold on her, she needed to go before things were too late. It was time to meet up with everyone else and it was a long run.

Cari ran towards the forest and only spared a glance back to see that nothing was following. With that glance she saw Kate sneaking around Demus' house. But the sounds from the villagers were coming much closer. The glow from the torches could be see cresting the hill. Cari stood at a stand still, unable to think what to do. She wanted to panic.

Kate followed Demus as he ran in another direction. Cari watched from a distance and saw Demus finally stop and turn around, Kate was grabbing his hand, they were talking, neither saw her, but Demus looked up and Cari waved him to go. Kate held on, as he ran and the villagers were getting closer but Demus disappeared into the tree line.


	7. Children of LIght - p7

At that very moment Cari had a bad thought her pet was still in the basement. Cari ran to her house and dashed into the basement. Cari opened the last door and found Shelia naked in the corner, sleeping. Cari sighed. "Wake up girl, we need to go." Cari threw a blanket at her. "Use this for now, when we get safe I will give you proper clothes." Cari unchained the girl and pushed her forward. "Move!"

Sheila moved as fast as she could, which wasn't very fast. The months of torture had paid toll on her limbs and Cari should just leave her to die, but that was one way to have them all hunted as Darkfriends for sure. She couldn't have that. 

Out of of the tree line Cari watched as villages bearing pitch forks and torches started towards them. They hadn't seen her yet. She could have gotten away, but she couldn't let them have her toy anymore than herself. Cari drew the sword that hung at her hip. As the first of the villagers were on them.

The world emptied into the void and Cari felt the Shadow uncoil at the onslaught of voilence that was about to unfold. Cari watched as it pulled free of its mental chains and clawed at the void. It wanted in. It wanted blood.

The first of the villagers - a man Cari had exchanged pleasantries with only a few weeks ago was not upon her bearing his pitchfork at her and she parried it in one quick move. She could have hit him over the head. Or kicked him aside knocking him unconscious, but instead Cari drew her dagger from her sleeve with one quick motion wrapping her arm around his throat as he barreled past her with his own momentum. She slit his throat. She could feel the hot sticky blood pouring over her hand as his scream died in his throat. 

A second and a third rushed towards them, Shiela cowering at her feet. Cari defended the woman in her fallen state. There was no getting away from the mob that was pressing down upon them. But Cari would insure she took as many of them with her as possible.

She danced the dance. The power of the void flooding through her, the voices in her head were quiet as the warder danced the deadly dance. Cari lived for the dance.

The sting of a pitch fork stabbing into her thigh was barely felt as she lobbed off the attackers head. There were too many of them. They started for the girl and Cari was having trouble defending all sides before they were jamming pitch forks into her toy. Shiela looked up at her with fear and agony but there was nothing Cari could do for the girl now - she would die. Cari would insure it. She whispered, "Sorry". Cari slide her dagger from one ear to the next of her toy. 

Cari caught a shovel in the face blinding her with the blood. The void almost slipped as the jarring pain crashed against it. She focused on the forest line. The people between her and it. She had to get away now. There was nothing left to save. Cari's sword slaughthed through the crowd in front of her and her dagger stabbed at whatever she felt moving in front of her. It was like they magically parted from her as she charged. They were untrained and Cari was thankful for that as she ran into the forest. 

She could hear them chasing, she would lead them away from Demus and the others. It would be the last thing she did.


End file.
